daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Tasven Lavellan 'Cousland'
Tasven Lavellan 'Cousland is an elf formerly from the Clan Lavellan when they were first in Fereldan, and later on someone taken in by the Couslands for saving the life of a young Ashleigh Cousland. After many twists and turns in his life, he eventually came to work with Inquisition, on behalf of King Alistair. Physical Appearance Tasven used to have dark brown hair, but as he's gotten older it is now white, and grey eyes. He has several scars not only on his face, but pretty much almost all over his body. He's about 5'6, and has a lean body that's been through a lot over the years. Personality Tasven is not someone that's generally easy to get along with or know. Thanks to his experience with shem politics, he has learned to keep a distance from most people, and only has a close group of confidantes and friends. He has also learned to have a different face when at Court. The nobles know him as a grumpy and blunt elf that doesn't suffer idiots. They also see him as cunning and perceptive and have learned that he's not to be ignored or dismissed. He's very good at listening and spotting what doesn't fit. With those he consider family and are close to, his guards are down- He's still grumpy and direct, but he's more approachable. He's even been known to smile and laugh with them. He doesn't let many people in, but once he does and you have earned his respect and friendship, you gain his loyalty as well. He's intensely loyal to a close few- The Couslands, now Fergus, Ashleigh, and Alistair, and is very protective of those he becomes close to. (Eventually becomes loyal and protective over a few members of the Inquisition.) Due to his exilement from his clan, Tasven has developed a dislike and near hatred of his own people. He will assert that he is Dalish, but he pretty much dislikes the Dalish and he doesn't care for the city elves. He's very blunt and opinionated about the Dalish and City Elves in general. 'Talents and Skills' Shem Politics- Tasven's history has given him an unique insight in the world of Shem Politics. Excells in sword and shield combat. Can cook. Positions/Titles Former Hunter of Clan Lavellan Bodyguard/Trainer of Ashleigh Cousland and Liason Between Clan and Bryce Cousland: His responsonsibilities were watching and protecting Ashleigh, eventually training her how to fight with a sword and shield, and being the middle man to speak between Bryce Cousland/Highever and his former Clan. He also ended up becoming a confidante of sorts to Bryce. Crown Liason Between Dalish Clans and The Crow'n- determined to build a better relationship with the Dalish Clans in Fereldan and also encourage other clans that were in hostile territory, Alistair put Tasven in this position. Ashleigh told him he didn't have to do it if he didn't want to- a part of him very much wanted to refuse this, as he had no wish to continue interacting with the Dalish, but did so anyway. '''Crown Liason Between Rebel Mages in Redcliffe and The Crown-' Basically Tasven was the middle man, letting the other know what they wanted or anything they needed. '''Crown Representative/Ambassador/Liason To The Inquisition: After the events in Redcliffe, Alistair sent Tasven to Haven to become a middle man so to speak between the Inquisition and the Fereldan Crown. Tasven, due to his knowledge of Fereldan politics and unique insights to the Fereldan Nobility as well as other members of nobility from other countries that he has met and dealt with over the years, ended up working primarily with Josephine, while also informing and assisting the Inquisition with any matters that affected Fereldan directly Biography Before The Fifth Blight: When Clan Lavellan was living in Fereldan, they were living in area in The Coastlands, not too far from Highever. At the time the Clan had a lot of hostile experiences with the humans in Fereldan, and therfore a lot of elders that did not like humans. Tasven was only twenty when he met Ashleigh Cousland , who was only four and had been kidnapped by some men. (Unknown at the time to be men that were working on Arl Rendon Howe's orders). Unlike the other elf in his hunting party, who was just going to ignore this and move on, Tasven took exception to a young girl being terrorized and fought the men. He saved Ashleigh's life and returning her to Highever, much to the objections of the his companions who thought that elf would cause their deaths. However Bryce and Eleanor were grateful (although a bit wary) and offered Tasven a meal which he turned down and a token from Bryce who told him that they were in his debt and if ever needed something don't hesitate to ask. (An unusual attitude at the time, but Bryce was a bit unusual all over.) For his troubles, the elders of the Clan besieged with the new Keeper with complaints about Tasven's actions, stating that he put them all at risk. Even when Tasven said that Bryce Cousland thanked him and that there was no trouble to be had, the elders were not placated and demanded that Tasven be exiled from the clan, in case the humans came calling. They said that Tasven was dangerous to their clan for his evident shem sympathizing and that he would bring disaster to their clan. The Keeper, new to her role, wanted to keep the peace and so bowed to the elder elves demands, exiling Tasven. The action itself caused the beginnings of a lifelong attitude of resentment and dislike of his Clan that would eventually spread to all Dalish in general. Tasven spent a month on his own, nearly dying twice, before swallowing his pride and heading to Highever to call in his token to Bryce Cousland. At first his attempt to see Bryce was blocked and was almost met with violence but when Tasven remembered to show the token, he was taken to Highever Castle. Bryce immeaditely offered the ragged elf a place to stay, if only for a few days if he wanted, as well as meals. Also by that time Tasven gained a shadow in little Ashleigh Cousland who was ecstatic in seeing the elf that rescued her. Tasven was initially going to just stay a couple days before heading back out on his own, but during his stay he ended up thwarting another kidnapping attempt on Ashleigh and Bryce offered him the position of bodyguard and a place in their household. (Totally unprecedented, but Bryce noticed this elf selflessly protected his daughter twice now and Maker damn it he was going to honor that.) Tasven went from bodyguard to also a trainer and confidant and friend to Ashleigh as she grew up. Adding on to his duties, he became the liaison to the dalish clan between Bryce and the clan... although those meetings were always tense, as the elders barely tolerated Tasven and Tasven's resentment towards his former clan grew over the years. However out of respect to Tasven, Bryce made sure that the clan was left alone and they had actually been able to stay in the forest unbothered for the most part. (Howe tried to create some problems but they got sorted before getting too big) As time went on, Tasven developed a fierce loyalty to the Cousland family, and a strong bond between him and Ashleigh. He was considered part of the family, much to the consternation of some nobles who had to go through Tasven to get to Bryce. He was a grumpy elf who didn't have much tolerance for fools ,and was incredibly racist towards most of the humans and even more so towards the Alienage/City elves.. they didn't like him either. The city elves in the beginning thought they could get things improved through Tasven but Tasven quickly showed his colors on that, telling them in no uncertain terms he was not their ally. Tasven's position in the Cousland household was unique in it's own way and he got away with a lot of things that most elves would probably get whipped for. The Fifth Blight Tasven was in the Castle at Highever when Howe and his men attacked. He found Bryce bleeding with Duncan, and directed them towards the kitchen and then went to search for Ashleigh. He eventually found her and Eleanor Cousland fighting their way through Howe's men and guided them to the kitchen where he noticed Duncan was gone- but the Warden didn't remain gone for long. The Couslands then in their own way, ordered Tasven to go with Ashleigh and Duncan. Tasven originally agreed, escorting the two of them through the secret passage, but for the first time since he met the Couslands, he defied the order they gave and went back to them. Bryce died while he and Eleanor fought Howe's men, and when Eleanor fell he continued to fight, finally being overwhelmed and then expecting death, only to be surprised when one of the men stopped the death blow, saying Howe wanted him alive. (He wasn't sure why, he and Howe didn't get along.) In the end he survived the attack, if only to be totured by Rendon Howe himself who wanted to break Tasven and have him publicly denounce the Couslands as traitors to the Crown, to essentially add on to the 'evidence' that Howe had forged. He wanted to use Tasven as evidence as well against the Couslands. He had taken him to the home he gained in Denerim, and continued the torture Tasven there, being responsible for the mass of scars all over Tasven's body. Reuniting With Ashleigh Cousland: ''' Tasven was in the dungeon, locked in a small room, near death when Ashleigh found him. She had killed Howe and was freeing his prisoners. Despite his injuries and the fact that he slowly fading, he hugged her tightly. The mage Wynne was able to heal some of his injuries while they were there, but due to time and other matters, Ashleigh and her group then split up. She had a few of her companions carefully sneak out another way with Tasven, to get him to Arl Eamon's estate where he can properly heal and rest. During the events of the Landsmeet and other things, Wynne and a couple other mages and healers were summoned to heal Tasven, saving his life. He ended up meeting all her companions and even took note of the relationship between Alistair and Ashleigh. After the Landsmeet when it was revealed that she and Alistair would get married and rule Fereldan together, he had personally visited Alistair and told him he didn't care if he was going to be King, if he hurt Ashleigh, he'd kill him. Tasven ended up travelling to Redcliffe and staying there during the Battle of Denerim to completely heal from his ordeal with Howe. '''After The Blight Tasven ended up becoming a figure in the Fereldan Court when Ashleigh and Alistair married. When Ashleigh had to tend to matters pertaining the Grey Wardens he stayed to be a form of support for Alistair and help him out. He had very little experience with Crown Politics, but his own unique position of dealing with the nobles at Highever helped him help Alistair, despite Eamon's uneasiness. However he quickly adapted and learned how to manage the nobles here. He also travelled with Ashleigh and Alistair to other countries, gaining more experience and becoming a known figure to other Courts. After the first couple years, he ended up gaining the newly created position of Crown Lisason Between Dalish Clans and The Crown. His primary goal was to essentially help improve relations between the Clans and the King and Queen, as well as encourage other Clans to resettle in Fereldan. It was an uphill battle, mostly due to the fact that most of the Dalish viewed Tasven as a traitor to his people and Tasven himself generally didn't get along with any Dalish. A couple times the meetings got a little violent, but Tasven effortlessly handled it. (He also wasn't alone, a few soldiers always travelled with him.) The Mage-Templar Rebellion/War By the time the mages and templars decided to stop playing fake nice with each other, Tasven had stopped traveling and stayed in Denerim, being by Alistair's side. Before she had left to search for a Cure, Ashleigh had asked Tasven to remain at Alistair's side and help him while she was gone. He had become a support system of sorts for Alistair, and even helped be one of the middle man when it came to ensuring Ashleigh and Alistair's letters to each other got to the other. He also became a buffer between him and the nobles once more, earning a lot of outrage and indignation from nobles. When Alistair offered Redcliffe to the Fiona and the Rebel Mages, Tasven ended up becoming a middle man there too, relaying any concerns and needs between both. Inquisition After the debacle with the mages, (which Teagan and him butted heads over. Teagan, angry and put out by being kicked out of his home, took his frustrations out on Tasven who quite calmly told him to shove it as he wasn't responsible for a Tevinter Cult taking over.) Alistair asked Tasven to represent Fereldan and the Crown at the Inquisition. At first Tasven wasn't so keen on the idea, as he told Alistair he promised Ashleigh he'd be by Alistair's side. But after a couple discussion, Alistair was able to convince him to do so, saying he needed eyes and ears in the Inquisition- not asking him to spy, but basically be there to assist and let him know what was going on if he needed to know anything. So Tasven presented himself to the Herald of Andraste, a mage by the name of Ares Trevelyan, who he only briefly saw that one time when he and Alistair came to Redcliffe, and his advisers explaining why he was there. Despite the fractured relationship Leliana had with Ashleigh and Alistair, she welcomed Tasven as did Josephine. Cullen and Cassandra remained the only two not exactly happy, more wary over Tasven's presence. Ares gladly welcomed Tasven's presence, Tasven ended up primarily working with Josephine, his own unique experience with nobility and the connections he's made helping her along the way. Relationships Describe their relationships with established protagonists/characters in the universe. Who are they known to? Who are they loyal to? Miscellaneous After his torture at the hands of Arl Howe, Tasven regularly has nightmares and they've been a part of his life since then. He has a phobia of large knives and a few other other innocuous looking items due to those items being used on him. He and Briala know each other due to their positions among royalty and they do not like each other one bit. The last interaction they had before the events of Wicked Eyes, Wicked Hearts, ended in violence. Due to that, when they spotted each other at the palace during the Grand Masquerade they made a point to avoid each other. Like So Links 'Reddit Headcanon or Writing Prompt Threads:' 'Off-site links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr):' Gallery Paranormal.png|sample photo Category:Non-protagonist Category:Elf Category:AshLyn33